fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Who Ignores All II
Yuu Ume stood infront of Grimm while the two were surrounded by many people pinned to walls of the buildings by the use of Yuu's Screw Magic. Rei, who was injured by one of Yuu's large screws in her stomach but was bandaged by Grimm with the bandages that she used to wrap on his head which stopped the bleeding, layed at a wall at a corner next to the brown haired man to not interfere in the fight. "Are you really going to fight someone you don't even remember?" Yuu asked Grimm tilting his head to the left, Grimm scratched the back of his head sighing to himself "I dunno, even thought I don't know who the hell you are, my gut tells me beating the living hell outta you is the right thing to do right now" Grimm said to Yuu "Looks like habits never leave the person after all" Yuu said slowly raising his right hand facing Grimm "Dark Arm" By saying these two words an arm shaped out of darkness heading towards Grimm. Grimm tilted his head to the left easily dodging the dark arm, the long dark arm did a round and charged back at Grimm from the back and the hand spread into many other hands heading towards Grimm. Grimm turned around in surprise "Shi-...." Grimm couldn't finish his word because he had no time to dodge and got hit by all the hands at once being sent back towards Yuu. The Dark Arm spell was dispelled and Yuu created a large screw, preparing to impale Grimm from the back. Once Grimm got very close to Yuu after being sent at him, flying in mid air. He openned his eye seeing the screw's tip being incredibly close to his eye, he quickly did a full turn in mid air kicking Yuu's hand disarming him from the screw. Once Grimm landed on the ground he sent a kick towards Yuu, Yuu stopped the kick bare handed and pulled Grimm towards him, letting go off his leg so that he may get closer to the ground and kicked him in the stomach breaking the ground once coming in contact with it. Yuu made another screw apear in his hand and prepared to impale Grimm's head, Grimm quickly moved his head to the side dodging the screw but seeing how powerful the screw is, effortlessely piercing the ground all the way. Grimm put both his hands at the ground lifting his lower entire body upwards, giving Yuu two powerful kicks at the same time making him cough blood from his mouth and let go off of his current screw. With both his legs kicking Yuu, Grimm moved his leg to the side all the way until Yuu hit the ground head first, Grimm quickly stood back up again preparing to continue. Despite his wounds, Yuu kept on his smile and began to rise back up on his feet with his upper body looking somewhat wobbly as he didn't raise his head nor his arms with his hair shadowing his eyes. "It's good to know you still have it, otherwise this would have been too easy, even though your memories are erased, your body is still used to fighting like that" Yuu said to Grimm, Grimm then realized how he fought despite him not remembering how he used to fight, he looked at his hands "Doesn't a mage use magic?" Grimm aksed himself confused because he fought in close combat instead of using magic "A mage can fight with magic and in close combat seperately or together, like how i used my Screw Magic to impale just a few moments ago" Yuu explained to Grimm. Grimm looked at Yuu and sighed "Guess it can't be helped then" Grimm said calmly, Yuu raised his head facing Grimm "Then I should stop toying around" Yuu said putting his hand on the ground. Suddenly many green plant veins start to come out of the ground like tentacles and head towards Grimm "Ah, to hell with it" Grimm said charging towards the plant veins, he dodged a few veins on the way but got hit in the torso by one vein coughing blood and being sent back. Grimm quickly stood up and whiped the blood from his mouth. "I hope I wasn't allergic to any plants" ''Grimm thought to himself and charged again, this time his arms and legs were tangled and captured by several plant veins like ropes tied to a wall stopping his movements, Grimm tried to free himself but couldn't because of the veins being much stronger than they apear. Yuu walked towards Grimm holding a large screw in his hand "Can't get away now can ya?" Yuu sarcasticly asked Grimm. Grimm tried to break free again but still with no luck as Yuu got closer to him "Don't you have any other thing to use to aside from screws? What are ya gonna do with that after you stab me? Make a joke saying screw you? Or are ya just too used for screws as weapons" Grimm began saying those things not knowing why, as it may be simple things he used to say to Yuu before erasing his memories. Yuu didn't reply to Grimm but continued walking towards him. ''"Damn, what can I do? What could I have done in this kind of situation before? What would I do? In this.....Oh..." Grimm thought to himself then smiled grabbed the veins tying his arms "Why are you smiling?" Yuu asked Grimm, Grimm looked at Yuu with a wide smile revealing some of his teeth "I just remembered, that size can work against ya someitmes" Grimm said and immediately ducked down pulling the veins with all his might until he evantually pulled some of the veins from the ground with a chunk of dirt still at the veins' base with an amount enough to lethally injure Yuu. Yuu looked at the large chunk of dirt at the veins' base getting closer to him as Grimm was the one tossing it at him. Yuu aimed the screw he had in his hand upwards "This is My Kingdom" By saying these words, the size of Yuu's screw instantly increased that Yuu couldn't hold it anymore, it stood on its base with its tip pointing upwards. The chunk of dirt hit the tip of the enlarged screw breaking down to smaller, harmless, piece. The veins tying Grimm instantly withered and died freeing Grimm. Grimm looked at the veins he held in his hands and what he tossed at Yuu "How....Did I use to exercise alot?" Grimm asked himself being surprised of his own strength. He then looked at the giant screw then at Yuu standing next to it "My favored magic, Screw Magic, has more uses than you may think it does" Yuu said to Grimm. "This could have been easier if I knew what sort of magic i once used" ''Grimm thought to himself ''"But first I need to make sure all those people make it to a doctor before they lose too much blood, if one screw can pierce the ground that easily than if it pierces a human body than it can cause a lethal wound, some of them must be losing blood now, Rei is just lucky i had these bandages to cover her wound. Dammit, what to do" ''Grimm thought to himself, being concerned about the health of the people pinned to the walls. Rei who was next to the brown haired man, knew what Grimm was thinking about through using Telepathy. She smiled as her eyes started tearing a little "Why are you happy?" The brown haired man asked Rei "He's thinking about the people's situation other than his own, he didn't change one bit, that's why I'm so happy to know that" Rei said to the man. Grimm cracked his neck muscled and looked around "Alrighty then" He smiled and cracked his knuckles as well "I may not know of how much of how I did things before" Grimm prepared to run towards Yuu, clenching his hand into fists, he started to run towards Yuu "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to do anything at all!" Once Grimm reached Yuu, he prepared to punch him, Yuu suddenly disapeared once Grimm fist got closer to him. Grimm was surprised and looked around for Yuu, Yuu repeared behind Grimm with two medium sized screws in both hands preparing to drill into Grimm's brain, Grimm immediately reacted and kicked Yuu in the face sending him away "Ya might wanna try Teleportation Magic in the least expected moment next time" Grimm said to Yuu. Yuu got up from the rubble of a wall he hit and looked at Grimm with blood pouring from his forehead across his right eye "You remember a few itsy bitsy detail at the least" Yuu said tucking his shirt in and tapping his shirt from the dust. Grimm sighed scratching his head "If only I still remembered my magic properly and not be an idiot to erase every memory I ha-" Grimm instantly stopped and ducked down dodging a boulder that Yuu moved without touching "The hell?!" Grimm said seeing the rubble of the wall floating in mid air with Yuu's commands by mere hand gestures "This will be a painful way for you to go" Yuu said with a threatening tone in his voice. ''Continued In: The One Who Ignores All III Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline